Me dedique a perderte
by nitamaricl
Summary: Un pequeño songfic sobre la relación entre Helga y Arnold.


Un pequeño Songfic de Hey Arnold! con la Hermosa canción de Alejandro Fernández, ninguna de las dos cosas me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Ahora ella viene entrando vestida con un hermoso traje de novia su cabello rubio recogido en un moño y un velo que tapa su bello rostro lo único se ve esa sonrisa… esa que siempre quise que tuviera, esa que era tan esquiva para ella cuando era joven y ahora ya no puede sacar de su rostro, lastima que no es para mi… pero sé, después de tanto tiempo, me di cuenta que pudo haber sido siempre para mi… si no hubiese sido tan ciego…<p>

_**Porque no te bese en el alma  
>cuando aun podía <strong>_

_**Porque no te abrasé la vida  
>cuando la tenía<strong>_

Helga creo que debemos terminar… _"pero Arnold"_, me dijo,_ "solo llevamos un par de meses juntos y pensé que estábamos bien… pensé que me querías…."_me miro mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lagrimas…. Me dolía hacerle esto sobretodo después de su confesión y de que me había amado desde que era un niño pequeño…pero Lila al fin me había dicho que me amaba nos habíamos besado y con Helga nunca sentí algo así_…"Lo siento Helga yo también pensé que te quería, pero en este tiempo que hemos estado junto me he dado cuenta que a quien quiero en realidad es a Lila, ella y yo estamos saliendo ahora"_….

**_Y yo que no me daba cuenta  
>cuanto te dolía<em>  
><em>y yo que no sabía<br>el daño que me hacia_**

"_Maldito mil veces maldito nunca pensé que tú sobretodos podría hacerme algo así… tú a quien yo le di mi vida, mi amor, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi todo"_…. En ese momento me dieron ganas de abrazarla y lo intenté pero ella mi grito y se soltó _"NO ME TOQUES! no me vuelas a tocar nunca en tu vida Arnold! TE ODIO!_ y se fue corriendo… me sentí raro…. Como hubiese perdido algo muy importante…pero tenía a Lila, la chica de mis sueños o no…. No sabia cual equivocado estaba…

_**Como es que nunca me fije  
>que ya no sonreías <strong>_

_**y que antes de apagar la luz  
>ya nada me decías<strong>_

"_Oye Phoebe has visto a Helga"_, pregunté un día de verano justo antes de terminar la escuela cuando la graduación se acercaba, si lo pensaba no había visto a Helga desde que comencé con Lila y eso era como dos meses. Phoebe me miro con una mirada cercana al odio y me dijo que Helga estaba enferma…luego se fue…. Le pregunté a Gerald que pasaba con Phoebe y de paso con Helga y me contó que Helga había intentado suicidarse y que estaba internada en una clínica de rehabilitación… no me dijo las razones pero yo sabia cuales eran…. Yo…. Unos días después, la volví a ver en la escuela, Phoebe siempre a su lado, caminaba por la escuela como un alma en pena, vestida normal pero sin su cinta en la cabeza creo que nunca la había visto sin ella, con su pelo al viento y sus movimientos eran casi robóticos, intente hablar con ella todo ese día pero ella había desaparecido, me dolió no verla con su listón en la cabeza se veía bella con el cabello al viento pero su mirada era vacía como si ya nada le importara… esa noche fui a su casa la vi en la ventana mirando las estrellas, intenté que me mirara pero cuando me vio cerro la ventana y apagó las luces.

**_Que aquel amor se te escapo  
>que había llegado el día<em>  
><em>Que ya no me sentías<em>  
>que ya ni te dolía<strong>

Mi vida con Lila no era tan maravillosa como yo pensaba… me di cuenta que era egoísta, caprichosa y muy coqueta. A veces prefería no estar con ella en esos momentos extrañaba a Helga, con ella podía hablar me muchas cosas con ella nunca me aburría, hablamos cosas profundas…. no solo le importaba como se veía… a mis abuelos también les extrañó mi cambio de novia, no me dijeron nada pero sabia que preferían a Helga sobre Lila, sobretodo mi abuela que cada vez que veía a Lila parecía que me miraba con decepción…

La vi en la escuela una tarde practicando basketball sola, me acerqué me di cuenta cuanto la extrañaba, cuando intenté quitarle el balón como antes.. cuando estábamos juntos y éramos felices cuando se dio cuenta de quien era sólo me miró con una cara llena de tristeza y se alejó…. No me dijo nada solo me miró con desolación

**_Me dedique a perderte_**

Intente verla… el día de la fiesta de graduación, fui a su casa temprano antes de pasar a buscar a Lila, pero Olga no me dejó casi me echo a patadas de su casa y me advirtió si me volvía acercar a Helga ella misma me mataría… nunca pensé que la dulce Olga podía ser tan violenta… Mientras me alejaba de la casa pude ver una silueta en la ventana juré que era Helga… ella no fue a la fiesta ni siquiera a la ceremonia de graduación y eso se ganó varios premios…

**_Y me ausente en momentos  
>que se han ido para siempre<em>**

La fiesta de graduación fue un rotundo fracaso para mí, creo que fue uno de los peores momentos que he vivido. Todo comenzó cuando llegue a buscar a mi novia resultó que su padre me dijo que ya se había ido con otra persona…Cuando llegue a la escuela allí estaba ella se veía hermosísima en un vestido verde del brazo de Roger el capitán del equipo de football, cuando me acerque a ver para pedirle explicaciones ella sólo me miró de una forma maliciosa y me dijo que terminaba conmigo porque era un perdedor y que en realidad nunca le había interesado y que había salido conmigo sólo para darle celos a Roger y para molestar a Helga porque la odiaba, que era un pésimo novio que le daba asco cada vez que debía besarme y que en realidad merecía a alguien como Helga que era tan perdedora como yo…con sus palabras me rompió el corazón y en ese momento entendí lo que yo le hice sentir a Helga…. Y de verdad me sentí como un perdedor….

**_Me dedique a no verte  
>y me encerré en mi mundo<br>y no pudiste detenerme _**

Intente verla para pedirle perdón para decirle que siempre había tenido la razón sobre Lila que quería volver a ser su amigo que la necesitaba… pero ni sus amigos ni su familia me dejo acercarme… después de pedirle a Phoebe miles de veces noticias de Helga me dijo que se había ganado una beca para estudiar literatura en Inglaterra, me dio una profunda pena pero a la vez me sentí muy orgulloso de ella…

_**Y me aleje mil veces  
>y cuando regrese<br>Te había perdido para siempre  
>y quise detenerte<strong>_

Comencé mis estudios de antropología en la universidad local no me iba mal tampoco con las chicas pero no podía mantener una relación sería todas la mujeres no eran nada comparadas con Helga… y en ese momento me di cuanta que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Ese verano fuimos a la misma playa que íbamos todos los años, ya que mis abuelos me veían bastante deprimido, para mi fue una sorpresa que la casa de al lado estaban alojados Los Patakis, una Olga muy embarazada y con un marido bastante parecido a Bob pero nada de Helga… hasta unos días después divisé una silueta delgada y muy sexy, baje a la playa y allí la vi con un bikini azul y sonriendo como cuando estábamos juntos con su pelo largo al viento… no quise molestarla se veía tan feliz, me di la vuelta caminando hacia mi cabaña cuando ella me llamó… voltee a mirarla y me sonreía acercándose hacia mi, me abrazó y quede idiotizado con su perfume y su calor.

Nos pusimos a conversar, ella me habló de su vida en Londres que al fin se había encontrado a si misma, que todo Europa la maravillaba y que en ese lugar había encontrado el amor… mientras me decía esto me miraba a los ojos pero veía a través mi…

**_Entonces descubrí  
>que ya mirabas diferente<br>Me dedique a perderte  
>me dedique a perderte<em>**

"_Se llama James y estudia medicina, es dulce y considerado, lo conocí en una obra de teatro nos chocamos a la salida y me ayudo a levantarme luego nos encontramos en una clase optativa de poesía oh Arnold es tan agradable poder compartir intereses con alguien, James escribe hermosa poesía, aunque estudia medicina le apasiona el arte"… _ Ella se había olvidado de mi… yo solo era un triste recuerdo en su cabeza, un pasado que ella había borrado de su mente, ya no quedaba nada de mi… en un año James había logrado lo que yo no pude… hacerla feliz.

_**Porque no te llene de mí  
>cuando aun había tiempo<br>Porque no pude comprender  
>lo que hasta ahora entiendo<strong>_

James llegó en unos días, el señor perfección, alto de ojos azules y muy inglés, Helga nos presentó y él fue todo un caballero, a decir verdad detestaba ver a Helga con James, mis celos no me dejaban tranquilo odiaba que alguien mas la hiciera feliz que otro la tocara y la besara.

Una noche estrellada extrañamente James había salido con el señor Pataki de compras al pueblo… Helga y yo mirábamos las estrellas desde la terraza, mis deseos pudieron más que la razón y la intenté besar pero cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos los labios de ella estaban fríos y las lagrimas corrían por su cara, yo la solté de golpe y quise irme pero ella me tomo la mano y me dijo mirándome a los ojos, _"Me hiciste mucho daño Arnold y me costó mucho olvidarme de ese amor que sentía por ti, el cariño siempre va existir tu fuiste mi salvavidas por mucho tiempo fui muy feliz mientras fuimos pareja pero sufrí mucho cuando me dejaste por Lila pensé que ya no tenía nada porque vivir si no te tenía a ti ,pero ahora las cosas han cambiado ahora valgo por mi misma y a pesar de que una parte de mi corazón siempre te va a querer no eres bueno para mi" _Helga pero yo…. _"te amo"_ le dije y ella me respondió _"Arnold es demasiado tarde ya… _"

**_Que fuiste todo para mí  
>y que yo estaba ciego<br>Te deje para luego  
>este maldito ego<em>**

Su novio casi me mata a patadas al día siguiente el caballero inglés era experto en artes marciales me advirtió que no intentara acercarme a Helga, que él lo sabia todo ya que ella no sólo le había contado lo del beso de ayer sino toda nuestra historia y el muy desgraciado me agradeció haber sido tan idiota de perder a Helga sino ahora él no sería un hombre completamente feliz…

**_Me dedique a perderte_**

De esa vez en la playa pasaron dos años en ese tiempo mis abuelos murieron primero mi abuela y al poco tiempo el abuelo quien no soportó estar separado de su gran amor, lo extraño es que mi abuela le dejó algo a Helga, había una carta para Eleanor, yo sabia que así le decía a Helga, ella aun estaba en Inglaterra así que se la envíe para allá, repregunté la dirección a Phoebe y ella accedió a dármela para mi gran sorpresa recibí una carta de ella unos días después… me contaba que James le había propuesto que vivieran juntos y que volvería a Chicago en Abril para el matrimonio de Gerald y Phoebe ya que esta le había pedido que fuera la madrina, que sentía mucho lo de mis abuelos que siempre los había querido mucho sobretodo a la Abuela, con la que había compartido muchos momentos juntas momentos que yo no viví con ellas…

**_Y me ausente en momentos  
>que se han ido para siempre<em>**

El matrimonio de Phoebe y Gerald… Gerald me había pedido que fuera su padrino y si Helga era la madrina eso significaba que deberíamos actuar como pareja…

Abril llego muy pronto pero yo no había visto a Helga hasta una tarde ventosa y fría en la iba a ver a ver a mis abuelos en el cementerio local allí estaba ella en frente de la tumba de al abuela con rosas blancas en las manos y llorando… me acerque a ella y me abrazó mientras lloraba en mi hombro me diciéndome cuanto sentía la partida de Gertie que ella había sido una gran compañera, llena de consejos y de amor, dejó las flores junto a su tumba y me miro como si yo fuera un niño y me invitó un helado… me sentí como un idiota sólo pude asentir… terminamos en la heladería del barrio…. tomando un mantecado de chocolate y hablando de mis abuelos, me dijo que en la carta de mi abuela estaba un hermoso medallón de plata que tenía pensado darle cuando se casara… conmigo, pero que se lo dejaba con todo su amor, ella me lo estaba devolviendo pero le dije que si la abuela se lo había dado a ella que se lo quedara.

_**Me dedique a no verte  
>y me encerré en mi mundo<br>y no pudiste detenerme**_

Nos pusimos al día con lo de boda de Gerald y Phoebe, que James estaba haciendo trabajo voluntario en África este año y que no podía acompañarla, se veía tan hermosa en su vestido de madrina que cuando caminamos juntos hacia el altar imagine que era nuestra boda, pero el destino es cruel todo estaba resultando bien entre nosotros hasta podía sentir esa química que siempre nos acompañaba sentía que había recuperado a mi Helga, la que me sonreía sólo a mi, que me había dicho ya un par de veces cabeza de balón aquella a la cual yo había alejado de mi vida esa noche fue mágica no sólo para los novios sino también para mi y para ella… bailamos, reímos…al final de la velada la acompañé a su hotel y me acaricio el rostro y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios… yo quería más la abrace fuerte hacía mi pero ella me rechazó me pidió perdón, me dijo que le diera tiempo y se fue escaleras arriba.

**_Y me aleje mil veces  
>y cuando regrese<br>te había perdido para siempre  
><em>**

Al otro día fui a buscarla a su hotel pero para mi sorpresa al que vi fue a James el que me invitó un café, no se sorprendió al verme, me dijo que había llegado anoche y que nos había visto, que Helga estaba un poco confundida por todo esto de la boda y la muerte de Gertie, que ella había sido muy especial en su vida, James me dijo que aunque yo había sido una persona muy importante en la vida de Helga lo que ella sentía por mi hoy no era amor sino una mezcla de sentimientos, James me dijo que Helga me esperaba para conversar en el parque a las dos de la tarde para dejar todo claro antes de que ellos vuelvan a Londres.

Ella me esperaba en nuestra banca de siempre sonrió al verme lo que hizo que mi corazón se agitara al llegar donde ella me senté a su lado tomé sus manos entre las mías y le dije: _"Helga, te amo siempre lo he hecho perdóname por ser tan ciego y tan tonto quédate conmigo mi amor"_ y ella comenzó a hablar, _"Arnold se que lo hice en la fiesta de nuestros amigos estuvo mal, no debí darte falsas esperanzas ni hacerte sentir que las cosas podían ser como antes entre nosotros, sólo que me sentí aturdida por todo, le pensé unos momentos y si volvía contigo y dejaba a James so cumplía el sueño de Gertie… pero ya lo decidí Arnold, yo te entregue todo tu fuiste mi primer ilusión, mi primer beso, mi primer hombre pero yo amo a James lo supe cuando lo ví anoche no podría vivir sin él…. Cabeza de balón tu siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón y quiero que seas feliz busca a una mujer que llene ese espacio en ti" _me volvió a acariciar la cara pero su caricia fue mas parecida a la de una madre a un hijo saco algo de su bolsillo y me lo dio, me dijo que era un pequeño recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y volvió a besarme los labios como el toque de una mariposa. Ella me entregó su moño rosa, el de todo nuestro tiempo juntos, y en ese momento lo supe la había perdido para siempre…

_**y quise detenerte  
>Entonces descubrí<br>que ya mirabas diferente  
><strong>_

Meses después me llegó la invitación a su boda, ella se iba a casar con James en Chicago y Londres, nos vimos unos días antes de la boda ella estaba en el parque leyendo me senté a su lado y ella me preguntó como estaba le respondí que aunque entendía que las cosas eran así que ella le pertenecía a otro me seguía sintiendo como un idiota por haberla perdido que hubiésemos sido una gran pareja, ella me miro duramente mientras se paraba y me dijo que pensaba igual que yo que ella sabia nuestro destino debió haber sido el estar junto pero que recordara quien era el culpable después de todo de que las cosas fueran como son….

_**me dedique a perderte  
>me dedique a perderte<strong>_

Ella ahora es feliz casada con un hombre que la valora y que la ama por sobre todo al decir que lo aceptaba lo miro con un amor inmenso con una mirada que yo conocía y me sentí aun mas desolado porque aunque ella me ofreció todo yo pude ser el dueño de esa mirada pero solo hice una cosa bien… me dedique a perderla…. para siempre.

_**me dedique a perderte  
>me dedique a perderte<strong>_

Fin


End file.
